


Halloween surprise

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little halloween Benny x reader fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild sexual themes again nothing too graphic. Don't like. Don't read.

You walked around the small trailer that you and Benny shared putting the finishing touches on decorating for Halloween. Benny had to work today but his shift was nearly over so after hanging one final touch you ran to the bedroom to put on your surprise for him. Halloween was still a couple days away however you’d made up your mind to surprise Benny with a special Halloween treat a few days early cause of the crappy week he’d been having. Just as you finished putting on your surprise you heard Benny coming through the front door sounding completely exhausted from a hard day at the diner where he was working as a bus boy. 

“I’m home love” Benny called out as he usually did in that thick Louisiana accent of his

“I’m in here” You called to him from the bedroom

Benny followed your voice to the bedroom then stopped cold when he saw you laying on the bed in a sexy pose. You were wearing a sexy angel lingerie outfit with your long hair up in a pony to accent the halo above your head while candles burned all around the room to provide light. You smiled seductively at him then gestured for him to come closer until he finally obeyed making his way over to the bed removing his hat then his jacket along the way. Benny leaned over you to press a kiss to your lips allowing you to feel the slow drag of his beard along your jaw before pulling back to admire the gift you’d given him. 

“What’s all this for?” Benny drawled 

“For you, happy Halloween baby” You said nuzzling your nose to his then pulling a small candy bar out from underneath your pillow. You unwrapped the bar of your favourite chocolate then placed it between your lips taunting Benny to come have a taste as you leaned back against the pillows. Benny followed you snagging the chocolate bar between his own teeth closing his lips around yours as the two of you sucked on the sweet chocolate. Benny’s right hand started to slowly move down your outer thigh placing feather light touches along it coming to rest on your hip revealing in the feel of lace from your panties on his fingers. Benny pulled away from you after the chocolate had all melted locking his eyes with yours before smiling. 

“Give me five minutes darlin’ to wash up then I’ll be back” Benny told you before standing up to head towards the washroom. 

“Hurry back” You chimed getting comfortable on the bed

Sure enough 5 minutes later Benny appeared wearing nothing but his jeans that were riding fairly low. Benny swaggered his way over to you climbing up the bed till he was on the one side planting heated kisses along your lips while his right hand got back to work massaging along your side, hip and thigh. Benny may have been a vampire but you never feared him cause he had such a gentle nature it wasn’t even an option even though he kissed along your neck, collarbone, chest it didn’t matter you trusted him. This night might last until Halloween but who cared it was a treat that the two of you didn’t get to enjoy too often.


End file.
